1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the protection of an integrated circuit against external attacks and, in particular, against attacks carried out from the back side of the integrated circuit. The present disclosure also relates to the protection against attacks carried out from the front side of the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It may be desirable to protect an integrated circuit against external attacks aiming, for example, at determining the circuit structure and operation, at accessing confidential data stored in the circuit, or at disturbing the circuit operation. An example of such attacks comprises partially etching insulating layers from the front surface of the integrated circuit to access metal tracks, and creating metal pads connected to these tracks to measure the signals which transit therethrough. Another example of such attacks comprises locally etching the substrate from the back side of the integrated circuit to access active regions of the integrated circuit, and creating metal pads connected to these regions to measure the signals which transit therethrough. Devices for protecting an integrated circuit against attacks from the front side or from the back side have been provided. Such devices however pose various problems.